technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2002/Day 8
Day 8 was the eighth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired in March 2002 and served as the eighth episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Lightweight Sprint Mammoth vs Jimmy Struts vs Bug Box vs Eruptor Scuttle vs Daisy vs Krocatron vs Strut Tug of War Storm Chaser vs British Bulldog Without any struggle, Storm Chaser dragged British Bulldog into the pit in the extremely quick time of 3.34 seconds. Winner: Storm Chaser Sprocket vs Big Bro A tentative start as both robots seemed to pull the rope but soon Sprocket got the upper hand and started pulling Big Bro towards the pit. Big Bro was pulled towards the lip of the pit and briefly got stuck before finally falling in. Winner: Sprocket Solar Power Challenge Bolt vs Apollo Guys A tentative start but soon Apollo Guys started getting traction and sped away leaving the slower Bolt behind. Apollo Guys got quicker and quicker and passed through the finishing line in World record time. Winner: Apollo Guys Goliath MK2 vs Heliosonic Goliath MK2 got the quicker start and raced ahead of Heliosonic, however, Heliosonic soon started to overtake. The race was close but as the two got near the end of the track, Goliath Mk2 managed to overtake Heliosonic briefly, only for Heliosonic to dart back out in front and finish. Winner: Heliosonic Lightspeed vs Icarus Things did not go well for Icarus who failed to move while Lightspeed sped across the track at incredible speeds. Lightspeed had an easy win and was just a few milliseconds off the World Record. Icarus managed to set off, extremely slowly but was counted out. Winner: Lightspeed Mercury vs Photon Phlyer Photon Phlyer was the quicker away in a slow race start. However, as the racers edge near the middle of the track, Mercury caught up and overtook Photon Phlyer. Mercury gathered speed and crossed the line. Winner: Mercury Assault Course Technomoth vs Hell Bound Bugs Buggy vs Transpower Rocket Cars Lightstorm 2 vs Turbo Flame vs Rapid Rickshaw vs Catalyst In an instant, Lightstorm 2 shot through to the finish line. Meanwhile, Rapid Rickshaw and Turbo Flame raced for second place with Rapid Rickshaw the faster start getting second and Turbo Flame much slowly getting the third place. Meanwhile, Catalyst failed to move. Qualified: Lightstorm 2 & Rapid Rickshaw 31 13 vs Mach 0.26 vs Doggy Fast Trax vs Torpedo Doggy Fast Trax was the quicker to start and finished first as both 31 13 and Mach 0.26 shot off at the same time, 31 13 was ahead at first but Mach 0.26 manages to shot out in front of it and take second with 31 13 third. Torpedo had a slightly slower start and finished last. Qualified: Doggy Fast Trax & Mach 0.26 GRAND FINAL Lightstorm 2 was the fastest but it was followed shortly after by Mach 0.26 who was close behind. Lightstorm 2 just about achieved victory while Mach 0.26 settled for second. Meanwhile, Doggy Fast Trax had a slightly delayed start but achieved third while Rapid Rickshaw finished last after starting once all three competitors had already finished. Gold: Lightstorm 2 Silver: Mach 0.26 Bronze: Doggy Fast Trax Football A.A.T. & Savage Toaster vs Big Bro & British Bulldog GRAND FINAL Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Tug of War Category:Episodes with Solar Challenge Category:Episodes with Assault Course Category:Episodes with Rocket Cars Category:Episodes with Football